


Mate and Check

by Merfilly



Series: To Build A Future [23]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is coming to a head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate and Check

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Over the course of this fic series, more time is elapsing than may be clear. With such long-lived beings I tend to think of events moving on a slower pace than the day to day or week to week examples of humanity.
> 
> 2\. I use http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Units_of_time for my time units. 
> 
> 3\. This was supposed to be the finale. My muses decided to split the finale. One more part will follow in this arc.
> 
> 4\. Beta by Kayim, all mistakes remaining are my own making.

It began when Megatron was in deepest meditation at the temple. After the incident with Chromia, the Lord High Protector had actually begun taking Scion to stay just outside the perimeter during such times. Of course, with Starscream present again, that was a sensible precaution. In the five meta-cycles since Starscream's reactivation, Megatron had foiled two tests of his superiority, but neither one had been directly linked to the Air Commander. It did not matter; Megatron knew the difference between Starscream testing his ability to hold the leadership and Soundwave's more subtle rebellion brewing under the surface.

However, while Scion was attuned to potential danger near the temple, he had no more warning than his lord when the war for Cybertron began. He was trading communiques with the Autobot Powerglide, an ongoing strategy game that was held slowly in their processors. The friendship had been unlikely, but as Scion spent time in the Autobot sectors for Megatron, he could not help but learn a respect for the tough, smaller flier and his comrades. They had survived the Division War and nearly died at the hands of Sentinel Prime's Cataclysm. Despite that, despite their distrust of the Decepticons who held all the power, they were committed to rebuilding Cybertron.

Inside, Megatron felt a fluctuation in the energies as another spark found its way back to the resting point. The smile he normally held for such growth in the well of power he had created was stilled as he felt the confusion and anger, as well as the sense of betrayal. Pressing in on that, the war mech managed to catch the impression this spark was only recently extinguished, and had not traveled far to return home.

::SCION!:: The blast of connection to his bodyguard and operative was followed by physical movement, as Megatron threw himself into the sleek aerial form he had chosen and the temple's shielding roof opened to allow his exit.

::My lord?:: came the startled reply, but the glyphs raining into his processor from the angered war mech filled in the gaps. It was impossible to believe, and yet… Megatron had been preparing for this very moment, possibly since they had begun the rebuilding, or maybe even since the 'rescue' of Soundwave. ::I understand, my lord.:: The Seeker banked to carry out his orders swiftly. He had never truly known a religion that wasn't worshiping at the pedes of his lord, but right now, he hoped that luck or other mystical powers favored them in addition to Megatron's magnificent abilities.

`~`~`~`~`

Hook was ready. It was his moment. All his brilliance would shine through the mech he had crafted in Longarm.

"Hold to the plan," he advised.

Longarm cast him a deeply impassive look, his specially designed optic reading the variations in energy surrounding his mentor.

"I will succeed." He strode out and transformed into the fearsome battle cannon design Hook had crafted for him, his forces spreading out of their own quarters or from their usual tasks to begin the occupation.

`~`~`~`~`

The extinguished spark that served as the warning to Megatron had been the Seeker on duty as the orbital sentry. His flight path was designed by Starscream to keep out of sight of Soundwave's satellites, but the incoming armada had spotted him. Astrotrain had felt a moment of satisfaction to make a kill so quickly, and with one shot, aimed at a precise vulnerability on that build.

He had no idea that the callous kill had affected the thinking of one of his own class. Blitzwing, initially having joined out of class loyalty, had begun to doubt the notion they could wrest control quickly, or that a war this soon was actually worth attempting. His long range scans told him there was a thriving population now, with a strong city built around it. Their species could thrive again. He was uncertain that Soundwave and Astrotrain knew how to, without constant violence, and it made him wonder who the next victims would be if this did not slake that thirst.

Seeing the wanton destruction of a fellow flier, even if it was just a Seeker, left him little doubt that this new war was going to cost their dwindling species far too many.

`~`~`~`~`

Starscream's helm jerked around, as if he could see the mech commanding him to the skies from where he and his class lived. The growl was automatic; he hated to be at the beck and call of anyone, yet Megatron's continuing analysis made it clear this was fully in Starscream's self-interest as well.

::SEEKERS! All Flights into the air! Rainmakers, sentry duty here! Full arms, full shields!:: More data streamed between him and the leads of each grouping, as the fractious class united fully behind their leader. For some, battle lust rose swiftly. For others, it was a fire building slowly into rage, as their newly reclaimed home was threatened just as they had let themselves see a future of peace.

The assigned sentries watched their comrades rise with a mix of envy and hope that they would be successful.

`~`~`~`~`

Onslaught had long ago worked around the specifically coded virus in his system, and that in his partners' processors. It had suited him, though, with the war ending, to continue the easy con job that was keeping Megatron fooled as to where his loyalty was given. That, namely, was to himself. Secondly, it was to the team, because even he could not break the gestalt. Swindle had certainly tried, many times, even when they were still bound to Megatron directly.

If it could be said that they cared for anything, though, as a team, it was Scion. Teaching him to be a tough-as-tungsten mech, with fighting skills no Seeker usually possessed, had been a team-bonding experience they had all needed with no enemy left to fight.

The gestalt leader had to wonder, then, if it was their known affinity for Scion, or if Megatron suspected the truth after all when the call to battle came from their scrap of a ward.

"Bruticus is needed," was all he said, knowing the others had received the same high-speed, encrypted transmission from Scion.

Vortex leered a little while Brawl smacked one fist into his palm. Blast Off… well, Blast Off always looked that disdainful, and Swindle was already tallying profit off whatever they scavenged from whomever got in their way.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
